The goal of this project is to further basic knowledge in the area of cholesterol biosynthesis and its regulation. In particular, we are purifying and characterizing the squalene and sterol carrier protein. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dempsey, M.E.: "Sterol Carrier Protein" in Sub-Unit Enzymes: Biochemistry and Funtion (K. Ebner, Ed.), Dekker, New York, (1975) p. 267. Dempsey, M.E. and Frnka, J.V.: "Squalene and Sterol Carrier Protein: Modulation of Activity and Synthesis by Diet Lipids", Circulation 51, 11-82 (1975).